


Amber Eyes

by Kalloway



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lt. Smut.





	Amber Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> December 5, 2004. (A 15 Minute Ficlet)

Amber eyes...

They could never quite be equals, Rahab thought as he opened his eyes to see Raziel's eyes staring back, intense in their focus and concentration. Even as brothers, heirs to the same great dynasty, Rahab knew that he would always be counted as being beneath Raziel. And not just because of his current physical position, either.

Raziel thrust deep and hard, forcing Rahab's legs up to rest on Raziel's shoulders. They had been revisiting this same scenario for so long that Rahab could barely remember how it had begun. But that was a sort of small trivial detail that didn't need extra attentions paid to it. Rahab tried to catch his brother's amber gaze one more time before resorting to his voice to beg for release. Raziel knew him too well, knew his body much too well. And as much as Rahab wanted to hate it, he couldn't help echoing Raziel's desire and lust. He couldn't help his soft cries that were probably louder than either of them realized. And he couldn't help the way his body reacted to Raziel's every touch. Even when they were in public, just the slightest brush was enough to ignite a spark within him, making him hate Raziel as much as he loved him.

He gasped as Raziel slipped tough, strong claws around his arousal, wondering just for a brief second if that was what Raziel felt - such a strong and complete pressure. His mind attempted to convince him that he was getting the better end of the deal - twice the pleasure with little of the work. But it was an empty attempt. Rahab felt himself approaching the point of white hot bliss and the last thing he wanted to do was mope his way through it. Even if it was Raziel, even if it was his most loved and hated brother, pleasure was pleasure and it would not be denied to him.

Squeezing his eyes tight as he came, Rahab could only hear and feel Raziel complementing his orgasm a few seconds later. There was a bit of comfort in knowing he had directly influenced that. It was a tiny bit of control given back to him.

Looking up, Rahab found himself staring into wild amber, somehow grateful and menacing at the same time.

"Don't hate me, brother," Raziel said, pulling out and then settling to Rahab's side. With a sigh, Rahab slowly rolled enough to be able to see that amber again. His hate wasn't directed at Raziel anyway, but at himself.

"I don't hate you," Rahab answered, taking the blanket Raziel offered. The last part of his sentence was muffled by thick chenille folds. "Yet."


End file.
